Captured
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott falls into trouble and it's up to Kayo and Virgil to rescue him. TAG verse and one shot.


John frowned at an emergency beacon flashing at him on the globe, he called the island and smiled as Scott appeared on his screen.

"Hey John, what's the problem?"

"I've received a very strange signal, it could be a call for help or it could just be static."

Kayo stood up, "want me to go and check?"

John shook his head, "no, it's definitely a human source."

Scott frowned, "I'll go out there and check it out. If it gets serious I'll call you out Kayo," he smiled as the young woman bit her fingernail nervously, "I'll be fine my love."

John interrupted, "it seems to be morse for assistance needed."

Scott let go of Kayo reluctantly, "FAB. I'll take Thunderbird 1 out there and see what's up. Keep me informed John."

"FAB."

Kayo waited until John had gone then grabbed Scott's arm, "this feels wrong Scott, I'll follow you."

"No Kayo, let me go out there. I can take off immediately if something is wrong."

"Just, be careful Scott."

"I always am," Scott kissed her tenderly then walked over to the lamps winking at her before he grinned and left the lounge, Kayo clambered up the ladder and watched Thunderbird 1 take off from the island with a sigh.

"Thunderbird 1, what's your eta?"

"Just under ten minutes John, any more information for me?"

"Not really, they're still in the area. It'll be a simple pick up."

Scott flew down, "I'm over the house, it sure is big John. Are you sure it's only one signal?"

"Affirmative, it seems to be coming from the basement of that place."

Scott frowned, "the basement? I don't like the sound of that Thunderbird 5."

"It's fine Scott, I'm keeping an eye on the situation."

"FAB. Landing now," Scott touched down and opened the cockpit before looking around the outside of the house, "I'm going in, one person downstairs?"

"I'm certain Scott, that's where the signal is coming from."

"FAB," Scott pushed the door open and found the nearest staircase down to the lower floor of the house, dust was everywhere and it became clear that it had been deserted for a while, meanwhile, there were bigger events going on upstairs. The Hood stepped out from his hiding place and activated an emf cutting off all communications in and around and the house. Downstairs, Scott had found the signal, just a button flashing on the floor, he touched his IR symbol, "Thunderbird 5, there's nothing here," he tapped it again, "John, do you read me? Odd," then a sound of a door opening and closing alerted him from upstairs, he ran upstairs and straight into The Hood who ripped his wrist controller off him, "hey!"

"Scott Tracy, how wonderful to see you again."

"Hand that over Hood," Scott spat as The Hood twirled the communicator in his hands.

"So you can send your ship in to save you? I don't think so. How does this work then?"

The Hood clicked a button and the hologram of Thunderbird 1 appeared, "let's arm her shall we?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just a second, and there we go," The Hood smiled as he heard Thunderbird 1 lock, "I'll fetch her later but for now she can just sit there. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a chat with you please," he held his hand out to the adjacent lounge, "after you."

"As if, my family will come after me."

"I doubt that. Now, after you, I said," The Hood switched his taser on and held it towards Scott's back, "if you would be so kind?"

Scott walked ahead of The Hood and stood in front of the sofa as his captor got comfortable, "this is a sick game you're playing."

"Please, get comfortable. We're going to be here for some time."

Meanwhile, on the island, the family were troubled over Scott's silence, Kayo stood in front of the portraits talking to John and almost in tears, Virgil walked in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as soon as he realised the cause.

"John, what was his last position?"

"He hasn't moved Virgil, he landed in a small area of Somerset."

Virgil nodded, "I'm going out there, he may need help."

"FAB. Keep in touch, I don't want to lose contact with another one of you."

"Sure thing."

"I'm coming too," Kayo grabbed Virgil's arm as he turned to go to his chute.

"Kayo this could be a trap."

"Yes, so I should go after whoever set up that trap. See you in the skies."

Virgil chuckled, "alright. Thunderbirds are go."

The Hood smiled across at Scott, "so then, I have Thunderbird 1 at my control."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You see Scott, some people mean it when they say they will get what they want. It just takes patience and remarkably I have that."

Scott rolled his eyes, "what do you really want with me? You've taken my ship, you might as well just leave me here. You know where the island is as you already tried to take over it, there's nothing else you need."

"There's always stuff I need. I want your engine secrets."

Scott crossed his leg over the other with a smirk, "like I would tell you about those. They're standard engines."

The Hood laughed, "I can make things less comfortable Tracy, or I can blackmail. It's your choice. But I advise you tell me what I want," he took out a pen and aimed it at a wire which brought down a knife aimed at Scott's heart, "on the edge."

Scott gulped then narrowed his eyes, "you're absolutely mad."

"Quite the opposite, I'm worse than that I assure you."

Thunderbird 2 approached the area and Shadow flew across his path, Virgil frowned and opened comms with Kayo.

"Kayo, what are you doing? I almost crashed into you."

"Virgil you can't just land Thunderbird 2 outside that house, she's too loud. Let me land near the house and park yourself near that church down there."

"Why don't I park further away and drive in?"

Kayo nodded, "that's not a bad idea. See you down there. I'll be in touch."

Virgil smiled as he turned Thunderbird 2 around and headed back towards the church and landed making sure the house wasn't in view of his ship, then made his way down to the module to take a pod vehicle out, Kayo attached Shadow on the house and abseiled down the side to the ground then peeped in through the window, she gasped back a scream and sprinted round to the back to call Virgil.

"Virgil, it's my uncle. He has Scott under knife."

"What?"

"He's interrogating him, what do we do? This would suggest why we can't get in contact."

"FAB. I'm driving towards the house now."

"No wait. I'll come to you, we need to send a message to Scott somehow, he needs to know we're here."

"Stay there and make sure nothing happens to Scott, act only if things are turning sour. I have an idea," Virgil stopped the vehicle outside of the church and jumped down to the ground, "if The Hood goes for Scott, intervene."

"FAB. I'll wait by the window and keep an eye on things."

Virgil opened the door to the church with a whistle at the state of the wood, "keep an ear out. I'm in the church now, I think it's abandoned."

"Ok. I'm going back round to the front. Thunderbird Shadow out."

Virgil switched his mounted torch on and walked down the aisle shivering slightly from the cold, he looked up at the organ and smirked to himself before running back to open the doors to the church, "I hope I'm not too rusty," he walked up the stairs of the back of the church and found the organ covered in dust, he sat down on the wooden bench and blew away the cobwebs before sending a message to Kayo asking if she was ready, a reply came almost immediately and Virgil sighed, "alright then, I hope this works," he pulled the stops out of the instrument and pressed down on the keys and pedals forcefully smiling when a clash of notes echoed around the church and made the windows shake.

In the house, Scott looked up at the clash realising that a message was hidden within alerting him that his family had arrived, he looked quickly back at The Hood who was looking angry.

"What on earth?"

"I guess someone decided they wanted to practise in the old church," Scott suggested nonchalantly as he listened to the melody being played and decoded it in his head, outside Kayo was doing the same.

"Thunderbird Shadow is outside listening, give her a codeword when you need to be rescued," Kayo whispered to herself as she looked back at the church.

Virgil went over his message quickly as he held a chord down then quickly changed the key, "make the code word interrogate," he shifted his feet on the pedals below as he made each note ring out as clear as crystal. Kayo pressed her ear to the wall and listened for Scott as she prepared herself to jump through the window if needed.

"If this is some game Scott, you can say goodbye to that heart of yours."

"I don't play games Hood, and I hardly see the point to interrogate me."

Kayo took a run and smashed through the glass before knocking the knife away from Scott's heart and fell into a forward roll before bouncing up from the ground and clenching her hands into fists as she narrowed her eyes at her uncle, "hello uncle," she touched her wrist and called Virgil, "Virgil, you can stop now."

The organ music stopped and Virgil answered, "I'm on my way over."

"How? But how did you communicate with Scott?" The Hood growled as Kayo stood protectively in front of Scott.

"Music uncle, can be more than just enjoyable to listen to."

Scott walked around to Kayo's side, "I suggest you hand Thunderbird 1 back to me."

Kayo stepped forwards, "do what he says."

"Do you really think you frighten me Kayo?" The Hood smirked then kicked his niece back into Scott who fell as he caught her, "I thought it was time for you two should take a trip together," he got the holo-communicator back out and opened Thunderbird 1, "I'll go out the way you came in."

Kayo watched her uncle jump through the window, "Scott, stop him."

"But you're injured," Scott held Kayo's arm gently in his as he examined the cut.

"I'm fine, get Thunderbird 1 back," Kayo pushed him away, "now!"

Scott leapt out of the window as Virgil approached in the vehicle, "Virgil, stop him!"

Virgil ran towards Thunderbird 1 as The Hood was reaching the ladder and tackled him to the ground, "not so fast Hood."

Scott skidded on the dust and snatched his wrist controller back, "mine, I believe."

"Nice try International Rescue, but as you've said you're not the police, you're a Rescue service. And I think someone needs you," he looked up at his stolen GDF flier and two missiles were fired into the house setting the first floor on fire, "my poor niece having to put up with you two."

"Kayo!" Scott screamed and sprinted back to the house.

"Good luck, we shall see each other again soon I'm sure," The Hood backed away from Virgil who was distracted and took hold of the ladder up to the flier, "I never give up."

Virgil looked back and snarled as The Hood closed the hatch, "you will."

Scott coughed as he was met by thick smoke from the front door, he was sided by Virgil and they peered in, "I can't see anything in front of me Virg, we could sure use your firefighting equipment."

"I know, but I have module 2 with me."

"What about the organ?"

"That's too far away, the sound waves wouldn't reach the house."

"Virgil, you have to do something. Kayo could be suffocating in there," Scott coughed again as they moved round to the room Kayo had been in which was now heavily engulfed in flames, "if she's even alive."

Virgil rubbed Scott's shoulder, "I know, I'll think of something."

"Couldn't you lift the whole organ out and get it closer to the house?"

"Probably, but there'd be nothing left of the church," Virgil said sadly.

"It's abandoned brother, I don't think people will miss it."

"FAB. Try to find Kayo, I'll do what I can."

Scott ran back to Thunderbird 1 and grabbed his spare helmet before attempting to look into the lounge, "Kayo? Kayo!? No answer, what could have happened to her?"

Virgil launched Thunderbird 2 and hovered over the top of the church, he fired two laser robots and they cut away the roof as easily as slicing fruit, he narrowed his eyes as he aimed the grabs towards the base of the organ and successfully pulled the entire structure away from the floor, "easy, come on Virgil," he whispered to himself as the organ slipped through the gap of the roof, "gotcha. Thunderbird 1?"

"Go ahead, Virgil."

"I've got it, where do I need to drop the organ?"

"I have a crazy idea, join me and I'll tell you."

"FAB."

The two boys stood by the instrument and checked it over for damage, Scott looked back at the house then at Thunderbird 2.

"Ok, here's my idea. I'll fly Thunderbird 2 holding this organ while you play it."

"What? I can't play in midair."

"We need those sound waves to resonate upwards at the flames. The pipes are vertical."

"Scott, I don't think that's a good idea. Who's the musician in this family?"

"What's your idea then? Virgil, the longer we argue on this, the less time Kayo has."

"I know that. But, sound waves travel in all directions, where it's sitting now is fine. What I need you to do is to jump into that lounge and get Kayo when the flames have died down."

"FAB. I hope you know what you're doing?"

"Just cover your ears," Virgil smirked as he sat at the keyboard again, "this time it's just random notes, Bach will do the trick."

Scott looked back at Virgil as his brother began to play, then watched the smoke billow as the flames retreated into the hallway, he took his chance and jumped in almost losing his balance from the vibrations, he ran over to where Kayo was lying unconscious on the floor and scooped her up into his arms, "hold on sweetheart, I've got you," he looked out into the burned corridor and kicked down the front door, Virgil continued to play as he kept an eye on the flames at the top of the house then noticed Scott walking out with Kayo in his arms, he lifted his feet off the pedals quickly and sprinted over to them.

"Kayo? Scott, is she ok?"

"She won't be once she finds out Shadow was attached to that building, but she's alright. Get her into Thunderbird 2 and mask her."

Virgil took Kayo in his arms, "FAB."

"Hey, Virg?"

"Yeah?"

Scott smiled, "nice playing."

"Thanks, think you can take care of the rest of it for me?" Virgil stepped up onto the platform.

"Ummm, probably," Scott paled ever so slightly.

"Thanks," Virgil smirked and the platform went up to the cockpit leaving Scott to stare at the instrument nestled into the grass, he laid Kayo down gently onto the bed in the cockpit and hooked her up to oxygen before sitting down on the edge of the bed continuously stroking her hair, "come on Kayo, breathe sweetheart, breathe," he turned his head at the sound of the organ, "you need to wake simply to see Scott."

Scott watched the flames die down as he played, "wow, it's working. What the heck do these do though?" He looked down at the wooden pedals and pressed one down gently with his foot then jumped as the sound came out, "what the?"

Virgil left Thunderbird 2 and went down to see Scott with a smirk, "you alright there?"

"Since when do you play the piano with your feet?"

Virgil laughed, "struggling a bit then? Kayo is stable if you want to go up there, I'll take over."

Scott leapt up, "thanks, Virgil, she's ok then?"

"She'll be better seeing you when she wakes up."

"Thanks," Scott ran over to the lift leaving Virgil at the organ to tackle the rest of the fire.

As the flames died down with the music, Shadow came into view and Virgil bowed his head slightly at the state of her smoking and burnt out, he stood up from the organ and went into the module to take out the foam pod for the remaining flames which danced on the roof, and from the cockpit Scott watched his brother finish off the rescue.

Kayo coughed as she woke up and her breathing sped up, "help!"

Scott ran over and grabbed her hand, "shhh, shh you're in Thunderbird 2, breathe slowly Kayo, in...out...in..."

Kayo looked up at him, "Scott, what...happened?"

"Your uncle pushed you back, then his minions came from nowhere and blew up the house with you inside. You've inhaled a lot of smoke, just lie still," Scott said gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "keep breathing in the oxygen."

"Where's Virgil?"

"Dousing the flames, we'll be going home soon," Scott stroked her hair back, "we'll get your uncle I promise."

"He got away?" Kayo sat up suddenly and Scott caught her.

"Slow down. Kayo, you're really not in a good position, lie back sweetheart."

Kayo groaned, "how could he get away?"

"He used the fire as a distraction and escaped. Don't worry about him, he didn't get Thunderbird 1."

Kayo nodded and took a deep breath, "thank you for coming back for me."

"Always," Scott stroked her hand in his, "I'll always come back for you."

Virgil drove the vehicle back into the module and lowered the struts before going up to the cockpit, "hey Kayo."

Kayo looked round at him, "thanks, Virgil."

"There was no way we were going to leave you behind Kayo," he sat down beside her head with a smile, "ready to go home?"

"But what about Shadow?"

"I'll pick her up with the grabs," Virgil looked at Scott who nodded understanding what had happened.

"Thanks," Kayo closed her eyes and Scott stood up from the bed.

"I'm going back to Thunderbird 1. How are we moving the organ Virgil?"

"It's in the module, the church is in ruin Scott. I'll sell this."

"FAB. See you at home."

Virgil waited for Scott to leave then sat down behind the wheel to take off, Thunderbird 2 lifted into the air and he fired the grabs around Shadow gently bringing the ship up to the bottom of the module before following Thunderbird 1 home.


End file.
